DESCRIPTION. Statetheapplication'sbroad.long-fflWbbjectivesandspecificalms, makingreferencetothehealtmBitednessof theproject.Describeconcisely the researchdesign and methods for achievingthesegoals. Avoidsummaries of past accomplishments andthe useofthe first person.This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated fromthe application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The Molecular and Cell Biology (MCB) Training Program is an interdepartmental program devoted to the training of individuals for careers as independent research scientists in universitiesand health related research laboratories. The trainers are tenure track faculty members drawn primarily from the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (BMB) and the Department of Moelcular Genetics and Cell Biology (MGCB) plus selected faculty from the Departments of Chemistry, HumanGenetics, Medicine, Neurobiology,Pharmacology and Physiology, Organismal Biology and Anatomy. Pathology, Pediatrics, Radiation and CellularOncology, as well as the Ben May Institute. The program leads to the Ph.D. degree which is awarded by the Departments or degree-granting Committees. The students take similar fundamental courses in molecular biology, cell biology, and genetics during the first year. They meet uniform standards in degree requirements. The training grant is administered by the Director and the Steering Committee of trainers in the major participatingDepartments and degree-granting Committees. Trainees are selected from students admitted through the various Departments and Committees on the basis of previous academic record and specific interest in cell and molecular biology. Progress is monitored on a regular basis by DepartmentaiyCommittee thesis advisory committees and the MCB Steering Committee. Common features of the program are coursework, laboratory rotations, teaching and assisting in courses, seminar programs, journal clubs,joint research meetings, a student seminar program, an interdepartmental retreat, and minisymposia focusing on current interest in molecular and cell biology. A total of 31 trainees in the first year, with a yearly increment of one to a total of 35 trainees in year five is proposed for a primary training faculty of 63 individuals. The research laboratory space of the trainers exceeds 90,000 sq.ft. Special facilities includeanimal care, transgenic mouse/embryonic stem cell, biostatistics, computing, DNA sequencing, oligo-nucleotide and peptide synthesis, electron microscopy, monoclonal antibody, flow cytometry, NMR spectroscopy, image analysis, confocal microscopy, and DNA microarray facilities, a greenhouse and fly media rooms. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) The University of Chicago, Chicago, IL KEY PERSONNEL, See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as needed'to provide the required information In the format shownbelow. Name Organization Role on Project Ursula B. Storb Yair Argon Gayle Lamppa Susan Lindquist Bernard Roizman Andrea Sant Tobin R. Sosnick Edwin Taylor The Universityof Chicago The University of Chicago The Universityof Chicago The University of Chicago The University of Chicago The University of Chicago The Universityof Chicago The University of Chicago Principal Investigator Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee Steering Committee PHS 398 (Rev.4/98) Page 2 QQ Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as3a, 3b. NN Program Director (Last, first, middle): Storb, Ursula B. Type the name of the programdirector at the top' printed page and each continuation page. (For typS|[unreadable]cifications, see instructions on page 6.) INSTITUTIONAL NATIONAL RESEARCHSERVICEAWARD (Substitute Page)